Anything You can do, I can do Better
by ijustwokeup
Summary: A dirty, dirty lemon. Yuri and then some. VidelxBulma. Mature. Oneshot.


**Anything You can do, I can do Better**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Sexual & language content.

* * *

><p>"Mm… B-Bulma, oh god, yes! Fuck! A-ahh…"<p>

The blue-haired beauty snickered amongst her sloppy open-mouthed grin as she continued to thrust her tongue against the wet entrance of the young woman below her.

Bulma took a moment to lick the saliva and juices dripping by her plump lips and huskily whispered, "You like that, don't you?" she let out a soft giggle, causing the girl to gasp aloud as she felt her hot breath against her core, "Oh, Videl. Seems as though someone hasn't been giving you enough love, hm?"

The pigtailed girl managed to sputter out in between gasps as she felt Bulma's tongue graze against her folds once more, "T-that's not... mmf… true… Gohan is – ah!" she arched her back as she pushed herself down against Bulma's skillful mouth, "G-Gohan is amazing in bed…"

"Oh?" she raised her head from between Videl's legs and cocked an eyebrow at her, "then why this?" with a playful and seductive grin, she reached up to cup her perky breasts in her delicate hands as she maneuvered herself upwards, her face leveled with Videl's azure eyes.

"I… I don't know, I was curious to see what it would be like with a girl…" cheeks flushed, she quietly muttered as she averted her gaze.

"Curious? That's all?" Bulma leaned in against her milky neck, trailing light kisses down to her collarbone. She grinned against her skin as she heard another gasp escape the raven-haired girl's lips from her wandering fingers brushing against her hardening nipples, "I'm a woman, sweetie, not a girl," she then leaned in, her lips brushing against Videl's ear, and added softly with another seductive smirk, "I can make you a woman too. More than Gohan ever could."

Blushing at her playful words, Videl couldn't help but clasp her thighs together from the heat building up between her legs. Attempting to frown despite the ticklish sensation within her core, she retorted in her competitive mannerism, "I'd like to see you try."

Eyebrows raised, Bulma couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips. How dare this youthful beauty beneath her challenge the Queen? Clearly the pigtailed girl was underestimating her. It didn't matter how far the young couple had sexually experimented with each other. Gohan was still Gohan - shy and naïvely modest, there was no way he could be more skilled than her. But then again, he did have the blood of a Saiyan, after all. She certainly couldn't deny Vegeta's skilled prowess when it came to pleasuring her in bed.

Dismissing her retort regardless, Bulma dipped her face in between Videl's breasts. Cupping one with her delicate fingers and sucking on the other with her rosy lips, she playfully squeezed her soft mound and trailed her tongue around her erect nipple. She could feel the girl's plush breasts press up against her face. Peering up as she continued to lap at her nipple, Bulma couldn't help but feel hot and bothered as she watched Videl thrust her chest upwards into her skilled fingers and mouth.

Attempting to be somewhat discrete, Bulma released her hand from Videl's breast and trailed her fingers down her own body. She let her fingers playfully travel downwards until they latched onto her wet core. Swiping one finger across from fold to fold, circling around her own entrance, Bulma elicited a closed-mouthed moan against the pigtailed girl's sensitive skin. The short-haired beauty then slowly inserted her middle finger inside and couldn't help but release Videl's swollen nipple from her lips to gasp out a soft moan.

Videl's heavy lust-filled eyes flung open as she felt something graze against her own dripping entrance. Peering down, a soft, longing moan escaped her parted lips as she watched Bulma finger herself, continuing to nuzzle her face within the cleavage of her breasts. She watched with anticipation as the woman's backhand lightly grazed against her clitoris, causing her to gasp and squirm in delight, wishing the woman above her would massage hers instead.

Unable to contain herself, Videl snaked her hand in between their pelvises and wrapped her fingers around Bulma's hand, pulling her ministering finger out and placing the palm-side onto her own neglected core. Getting the blatant hint, the blue-haired woman smirked as she playfully bit the pigtailed girl's nipple, simultaneously shifting her palm up and down against Videl's dripping entrance.

It only made Bulma hotter and wetter as the girl beneath her squirmed with heavy gasps as she thrust her breasts against her lips and rocked her pelvis against her palm. It certainly made herself squirm with lust after watching Videl's body react violently to her slim finger slipping inside her tight walls.

"A-ah…! Oh, mm, fuck!" the raven-haired girl pushed her shoulders and ass off the mattress by her elbows and curled toes, her head pushing far back into the pillow.

Her shift to a bridged position initiated Bulma to quickly replace her hand with her milky thigh to grind up against her eager core. Straddling one of her legs, Bulma pushed her thigh up against Videl's wet entrance as she rode the pigtailed girl's leg.

Synchronized moans and cries of pleasure echoed within the bedroom as they rocked their bodies against each other, their dripping entrances trailing hot liquid against each other's thighs. Their breath erratic, their eyes heavy with lust and desire, it was clear the two wanted more. They needed more. They needed their desires filled and fast.

Videl opened an eye after noticing Bulma's sudden halt to her movements.

Before she could ask, Bulma's swollen lips moved with lustful desire, "Call him."

Yielding her own thrusting pelvis, Videl's brow furrowed in befuddlement, "C-call him?" her voice wavered erratically, still affected by their heated dance.

The short-haired goddess raised an eyebrow as her cerulean eyes narrowed, her lips curling into a devious smirk, "Call him," she repeated huskily, craning her neck so that their noses were practically touching, "You think Gohan can do better than me? Then call him."

Frowning at first, Videl's face scrunched slightly as she contemplated the demanding challenge. She wondered what Gohan were to think if she called him to come over and participate in this… this lust-driven activity. But then again, she just couldn't pass up Bulma's dare. Not with her stubborn nature.

Eyes filled with fire, Videl scooted herself upwards, out from under the blue-haired beauty. Without a word, she reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her cell phone. Flipping it open, she dialed Gohan's number.

"Hello?"

"G-Gohan. H-hi," Videl suddenly began to feel nervous.

"Hey, Videl. What's up?"

"U-um. I was wondering if… if-fffuck, a-ah…!"

Caught off guard, Videl hissed through gritted teeth as Bulma snuck her thumb below and massaged her swollen nub.

"Huh? You OK?" Gohan questioned over the phone.

"Y-yeah," Videl winced as she felt the blue-haired woman slip her middle finger within her walls as she continued to rub her clit, "Mmf… I wanted to know if you wanted to c-co… come – …ah! …Come over…"

"Right now? It's kind of late, isn't it?"

Feeling impatient, Bulma swiped the phone away from Videl, "Gohan," she chimed playfully.

"B-Bulma?"

"Why don't you come over? Your girlfriend and I have something to show you," she brought her coated finger up to her lips and sucked Videl's liquids clean off.

"Oh… OK, sure, I guess? I'll be there shortly."

The two girls could detect the uncertainty in the half-Saiyan's voice, but nevertheless was satisfied that he agreed to stop by.

At least, one of them was.

The other, well, she wasn't too sure if she and Bulma were making the right decision by calling him down there. Only time would tell.

The blue-haired queen didn't waste any time after hanging up. She flung Videl's cell phone off to the side and pressed her chest down against the younger woman's, their plump breasts squishing their nipples against one another's. Not another moment was lost before Bulma crushed her pelvis down against the pigtailed girl's, rolling her dancing hips against her wet core.

Videl thrashed her head to the side as she elicited a long moan from the shock of pleasure that grazed against her sensitive bulb. Her hips bucked up against Bulma's from the lingering sensation, physically begging her for more. However, the woman crushing her body pulled her hips back, teasing Videl's eager and wet entrance. She couldn't help the smirk forming on her face as she watched the whimpering girl beneath her thrust her hips into the air in hopes to make contact with her own pelvis.

"Ta-ta," Bulma waved a finger in front of her, "You'll just have to wait until he gets here."

Squirming in place with her thighs pressed against each other, Videl pouted. How could Bulma possibly expect her to wait until Gohan arrived? Regardless of the fact it wouldn't take long, considering it would be a mere 10-minute flight, ten minutes was quite a long time for her sex-craved body.

Enjoying the torment, Bulma leaned back to sit on her knees and took in Videl's naked and sweating body with her lust-driven eyes, licking one side of her lips. Parting the girl's legs, she scooted backwards on her knees and planted her hands adjacent to the raven-haired girl's pelvis. She then craned her neck forward, leveling her parted lips with her awaiting core.

Videl could feel her breath become erratic as she watched her chest heave up and down in anticipation, feeling Bulma's hot breath trail along her inner thighs and up to her wet entrance. The mix of hot and cool air in between her legs caused a shiver to run up Videl's spine.

Moments felt like hours, and the pigtailed beauty wasn't sure if her body was going to be able to take much more torture. Bulma's cerulean eyes widened as Videl's hand suddenly grasped her short blue hair and shoved her face down against her dripping core.

Grinning against her folds, Bulma could only feel a rush of adrenaline from her sudden demand. She eagerly complied with the girl's wishes and flattened her tongue against her entrance, swiping her wet muscle upwards until she pressed it against Videl's swollen clit. The girl beneath her shuddered with a gasping moan, her back arching up off the mattress.

Unable to control her own lustful desires, Bulma began to play with herself as she continued her ministrations with her skilled tongue. Thrusting her own finger inside her neglected walls, Bulma moaned aloud against Videl's entrance, causing the girl to let out a gasp-filled moan at the feel of her lips reverberating against her slippery skin.

It was then, the door opened.

Videl forced a heavy eye to open despite the sensational pleasure riding up her groin. She could barely register the figure standing there, but she knew all too well who it was.

"G-… Gohan…" she gasped out practically in a whisper.

Gulping at the sight, the half-Saiyan stood there at the doorway in complete bafflement, "V-Videl…? …Bulma…?"

The blue-haired goddess in question released her lips from Videl's folds. She turned her head around and stared at the boy with lustful eyes, still thrusting and wiggling her finger inside herself.

Smiling sloppily with saliva and Videl's nectar dripping off her chin, Bulma beckoned, "Gohan… come here."

Unable to move, Gohan furrowed his brow despite the heat rising up to his cheeks and in his pants, "Wh-what are you guys doing…? …Videl?" he frantically searched his girlfriend's glazed eyes for an answer.

Smirking at his panicked mannerism, Bulma turned her attention back to Videl's opened legs and swiftly thrust a couple fingers into her tight core. Craning her neck back, the pigtailed girl let out an elongated moan, causing Gohan's cheeks to fluster to a deeper crimson. After a few quick thrusts, Bulma pulled her fingers out and stepped off the bed. She walked over to the boy and stood in front of him, locking her eyes with his. She then brought one hand up and cupped just above his jaw with her forefinger and thumb, forcing his lips to part slightly. She then took her other hand and slipped her coated fingers into his mouth.

Eyes wide, Gohan stood there in shock. He felt her fingers press against his tongue to ensure that he could taste Videl's liquids in his mouth. Although he wasn't sure he welcomed Bulma's action, the half-Saiyan couldn't help but tense his body as he felt his erection building.

As Gohan's lips released her moistened fingers, the short-haired woman smirked at his flustering face. She pointed behind her at his sprawled out girlfriend, "She says you're better at it than me. Why don't you show me?" she couldn't have been any more straightforward.

Managing to find his voice, Gohan inquired, although he had a feeling he knew all too well what she meant, "Better at '**it**'?"

Bulma turned her back to him and walked back to the edge of the bed, and playfully added, "Of course, you don't have to, you know. She can be all mine if you'd rather have that."

Furrowing his brow as he swallowed the lump in his throat, he cautiously approached the bed, eyeing his naked lover, drinking in the lustful visage below him. Her eyes spelled the crave her body yearned, her body glistening in the sweat, saliva and juices that emanated from Bulma's ministrations.

Before Gohan could find the words to speak out to her, Videl lazily sat up and leaned forward to grab his wrist. She climbed her hands up his body until she laced her fingers around the nape of his neck. Pulling his head in closer to hers, she whispered, "Taste me…" her lips lightly brushed against his, "Fuck me…" she then pressed her plump and swollen lips against his quivering ones.

Gohan couldn't believe Videl was in such a dazed trance. Not only did the lust emit from her husky voice, he could smell the pheromones dripping from her core. Her entire being. He could also smell Bulma's lust mingling with his girlfriend's, and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to contain himself.

Videl smirked with satisfaction as she grazed her palm against his hardening member, stimulating a low growl from his throat.

However, her hand and lips were quickly pulled back by Bulma, who had snuck behind the pigtailed girl and cupped her breasts from behind, pulling her body back against hers. Gohan swallowed hard at the sight of Bulma cradling Videl's naked breasts within her delicate hands, pinching her nipples and massaging the plushness of her skin. His girlfriend threw her head back into the nook of the blue-haired woman's neck, squirming at the sensitivity of her nipples. Darting her eyes from Videl to Gohan, Bulma playfully smirked as she reached further down to pull Videl's thighs apart to show off her tight core. She let her fingers dance around the raven-haired girl's skin as they trailed from her inner thigh closer to her folds. Using her two fingers, Bulma parted the girl's folds to give Gohan a clear view of the hot liquids dripping from her entrance.

"Want a taste?" the short-haired beauty offered with a smug look on her face – a look she could have easily acquired from being around Vegeta for so long.

Hesitant at first, Gohan balled his hands into clenched fists, his heart racing as his eyes darted from Bulma's wily expression to Videl's heavy eyes, to her parted lips, to her swollen nipples, to her flat belly, and to her inviting entrance held open by Bulma's fingers. He swallowed a moan back into his throat as he could feel his member throb at the sight.

"P-please…" Videl gasped softly.

And that was all the encouragement Gohan needed.

He knelt down on his knees in front of the bed and craned his neck forward to level his onyx eyes with Videl's folds. Without another moment to lose, he nuzzled his nose within her folds and shot his eager tongue out to lap at her wet entrance.

"Haa… fuck! Oh god, Gohan!" Videl threw her head back further against Bulma's naked body.

Waves of ecstatic pleasure slammed her core, causing her vision to go white. She smiled smugly to herself in between her open-mouthed gasps and moans, taking note of the feel of Gohan's strong tongue. Indeed, Bulma's skills were no joke. She was certainly the best human Videl had ever experimented sexually with – man or woman. However, she knew she was right. No one could surpass Gohan's sexual ministrations. No human could compete against someone with the blood of a Saiyan.

However, it was unlikely Bulma was conjuring up similar thoughts as she lustfully watched the young half-Saiyan stroke his girlfriend's eager entrance with his tongue. She couldn't help but lick her lips as she felt her own core tighten in a heated desire.

Feeling neglected, Bulma scooted out from under Videl's leaning weight and cupped Videl's face within her hands. The pigtailed girl looked up with heavy eyelids, sweat dripping from her forehead. The blue-haired goddess spread her legs open and positioned herself just above Videl's head. Cupping her own breast with one hand, she took her other hand and tilted the girl's chin upwards, silently suggesting the raven-haired girl to help her out.

Through lust-driven moans and hazy eyesight, Videl complied as she continued to grind her pelvis against Gohan's mouth. Wrapping her arms around Bulma's thighs, she shot her tongue out and circled around the woman's clit, causing her to moan aloud as she craned her neck back.

Peering up from Videl's folds, Gohan couldn't help the growl eliciting from his throat as he watched his girlfriend lick Bulma's folds. Never would he have imagined he would be in this hot and lust-driven situation. The strain in his pants was feeling more uncomfortable and tight as each moment passed. Not once leaving his mouth from Videl's core, Gohan swiftly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, relieving the rigid resistance against his erection.

The half-Saiyan then replaced his thrusting tongue with his hand. Parting her delicate folds, he rubbed her swollen clit with his thumb before he inserted one of his fingers within her tightening walls, thrusting in and out as Videl's pelvis squirmed against his ministrations. The pleasure riding in between her legs was much too mind-blowing to continue her own ministrations on Bulma. Videl looked down at her boyfriend as she continued to moan and cry out to the sensations he delivered.

She reached down with her hands and cupped Gohan's face, pulling him up to meet her lips. As they tangled their tongues in a playful wrestle, Videl shot her hand down and snuck into his boxers, grabbing a firm hold of his fully erect member. She stroked his length, caressing the velvet skin in between her fingers. She reached up with her other hand and blindly reached for Bulma's naked breast and pinched her nipple.

Gohan assisted his girlfriend by pulling his boxers off, revealing his well-endowed manhood. Bulma cocked an eyebrow at his length, smirking at the sight as she felt hotter between her legs. He pulled away from Videl's lips and pulled his shirt off, leveling the playing field of nudity with the two women.

Bulma snaked her hands underneath Videl and gently pulled her to sit up on the bed. On her knees, the pigtailed girl gazed up at her boyfriend with lustful eyes and crimson cheeks. She didn't expect Bulma to suddenly shove her forward so that she landed on her hands and knees, her eyes directly in front of Gohan's length. The blue-haired woman grinned at the half-Saiyan, almost as if she was telling him 'you're welcome' with her devious eyes.

She caressed Videl's round ass with her fingers before she dipped down and slipped her digits in her core, causing the girl to moan aloud and jerk her body forward. Gohan took this opportunity to push the tip of his member against her agape lips, hoping she would take his length into her mouth. The girl eagerly complied and wrapped her lips tightly around his member. She shot her tongue out on the underside of his length and slowly bobbed her head back and forth. Every now and then she would moan with his cock in her mouth from Bulma's skillful fingers, inevitably causing low groans and growls to escape her boyfriend's lips in reaction to the reverberating effects of her vocal chords.

Bulma's fingers hastened and she began to thrust them with more force in and out of Videl's tight walls. The pigtailed girl could feel her insides squeezing her fingers tighter and tighter, the pleasure increasing more and more inside of her. Videl couldn't keep up with sucking and licking, and neglected Gohan's member as cries of pure ecstasy escaped her lips.

"Gohan," Bulma sang with a wily smirk, "Looks like your sweetie needs you more than me," she pulled her fingers out and brought them to her lips, licking them slowly.

The Queen then reached down and hugged Videl's breasts, hoisting her body up against her own so that her slim legs and tiny feet faced Gohan. Bulma rolled the raven-haired girl's nipples in between her thumb and forefinger, feeling the goose bumps rise alongside of the perky brown nub.

The half-Saiyan watched with an agape mouth as the blue-haired woman continued to play with Videl's breasts. His girlfriend's face was flushed and full of lust, her plush lips now swollen, her cerulean irises sheathed underneath heavy eyelids. Her legs were spread wide open in front of his erect member, and the only thought that flew through his head was to envelop his shaft within her dripping core.

Gohan shifted himself to the edge of the bed, simultaneously pulling Videl's pelvis closer to him with a hasty, firm grip. He gazed straight into her eyes and swallowed hard. They had had sex before. But not like this – far from it. Never would he have thought his onyx irises would set upon such a hot and sexy sight. He had never seen Videl this dazed from pleasure before, nor had he ever smelled the powerful aroma emitting from her tiny lust-craved body.

Gohan shut his eyes in bliss as he felt Videl's hand snake its way around his shaft, wrapping her tiny fingers around his thickness and hastily tugging his member until she reached his tip, where she then gently massaged it with her thumb. Growling hoarsely, Gohan couldn't take it anymore. He quickly positioned himself in between her legs, taking hold of his own member and pushed it against Videl's hot entrance.

The two moaned together at the feel of his tip grazing against her entrance, pushing just enough so that the pigtailed girl could feel the pressure of his member trying to enter her tight core.

Videl craned her neck back into the plushness of Bulma's breasts and gripped her short blue hair, moaning softly with closed lips, "Mm… Gohan… hurry, please," she begged as her face winced in anticipation.

The boy placed his thumb against her sensitive bulb and gently began to caress it in a circular motion. He felt her body twitch in ecstasy and took that moment of blind lust to thrust his length inside of her.

"F-ffff-fuck! Mmmf – Gohan!" the raven-haired goddess cried aloud, thrashing her head side to side, feeling the caging effect of Bulma's large breasts.

Not wasting another moment, Gohan pulled out until his tip barely exited her entrance and shoved himself deep inside of her constricting walls once more. He purred and growled at the pleasurable feeling, hissing through gritted teeth. He rocked his hips against her pelvis, bumping and grinding his cock inside her wet core.

Bulma grinned at the sight and squirmed in place, feeling the heat build in between her legs. She gazed longingly as Gohan's member thrust in and out of Videl, her liquids dripping along his length. Bulma reached down with one hand and grazed her fingertips down Videl's nipple to her belly button, and then to her penetrated core. She rested her fingers on top of the pigtailed girl's sensitive nub and ministered circular motions, caressing the swollen bulb.

Videl was going crazy with the amount of pleasure she was feeling in every inch of her body. She never thought her body would ever reach such a euphoric state, but here she was, unable to contain the moans and cries from her pursed lips nor her thrashing, trembling body.

She could feel her insides squeezing Gohan's member tighter and tighter with each thrust. She rocked her hips, complimenting her boyfriend's thrusts with spiking sensational pleasure. The boy winced as his breath became more erratic, his sweat covered chest heaving in and out, his hips thrusting forward with vicious force.

"G-god, Gohan! B-Bulma, I'm… I-… I'm gonna… haa… mm, sh-shit!" Videl cried out as she arched her back further off the mattress, her head burrowing within Bulma's cleavage.

Her body tensed – her inner thighs seized, her chest thrust forward, her head and shoulders pushing as far back as possible. Videl's vision went askew as she felt her tightening walls violently shudder along Gohan's length, pulsing erratically with each thrust.

The half-Saiyan groaned as a throaty growl escaped his lips. He tensed from her body's violent reaction, how her walls squeezed his throbbing member so tightly he was blinded by lustful pleasure. In a hazy daze, Gohan sloppily thrust in and out of Videl's exhausted core faster and faster until he could feel the ecstatic sensation build up to the tip of his shaft.

With one last thrust, the boy roared as he pulled himself out of Videl's dripping core and climaxed, his white liquids shooting out and coating his girlfriend's perked breasts. After the blinding sensation passed, Gohan slumped his body and fell on top of Videl's worn body. Unable to move, the couple lied there on top of each other, quickly drifting off to a drowsy sleep.

Bulma scooted herself out from under Videl's limp torso and stepped off the bed. She reached down on the floor for her bra and clasped it on, looking back at the fatigued couple who seemed to emit a glow of aftermath in their dazed sleep.

Pulling the hem of her shirt down over her waist, the blue-haired seductress smirked, "Looks like you won this time, Gohan."

Not that she ever expected to win the challenge in the first place.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

A/N: Juicy? Fun to read? I hope it was!

A pure smutfic: No plotline, no nothin'… Just. Pure. Smut. Sorry if any holes in the characters' logic or personality bothered any of you; they weren't exactly my biggest concern when it came to writing this oneshot, lol.

In case you might be wondering, I purposefully didn't have Bulma participate in any sexual activity with Gohan… because he's Videl's and hers alone! :P

I appreciate any comments and criticisms. This was my first attempt at a girl x girl and a threesome. Hope I pleased you with my efforts. :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
